


Day Two Hundred Six || Graduation

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [206]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: But what if Hinata, not Sakura, was assigned to team seven alongside Naruto and Sasuke?





	Day Two Hundred Six || Graduation

“...you did _what_ …?”

Grinning sheepishly with a hand behind his head, Naruto replies, “I mean, it all turned out fine in the end! Iruka-sensei stepped in, and uh...I got to learn a new jutsu!”

“...and that let you graduate…?”

“Yeah! I guess he figured I did so well on the part I failed before - the clone, y’know - it kinda, like...made up for it!” The blond’s expression then shifts cheeky, adjusting the hitai-ate on his brow. “So I got _this!_ ”

Eye twitching, Sasuke gives his classmate a scowl. “...I can’t believe this…”

“Right? It’s great, isn’t it? Maybe I’ll end up on a team with Sakura-chan…!” Naruto beams, giving a little wiggle.

... _great_ isn’t the word Sasuke would use. While he doesn’t really _care_ what Naruto does...this opens up a slim but very real possibility that he might - _might_ \- end up on his team. And if that happens...he just might burst a blood vessel. It’s been bad enough having to put up with his attitude and behavior in the Academy. But if he has to do so as a genin, for gods know how long until he can start taking solo or assembled squad missions…? He’s going to be _pissed_.

The last thing Sasuke needs is a deadweight like the Uzumaki holding him back. He has to train, get stronger, reach a level worthy of facing his brother...and win. There’s nothing else that matters, nothing else he has to strive for. Once that task is complete...he can consider what to do with what remains of his life.

But for now...he either has to have decent teammates, or none at all.

Scoffing, he turns and leaves Naruto behind.

“Hey, hey! Where ya goin’?”

“To the Academy. We’re supposed to get our teams assigned, remember? Or did you miss that memo, seeing how you weren’t _officially_ at graduation?”

Lips pout, running to catch up. “Hey, that’s not fair!”

“Neither is you getting a second exam chance and passing, but here we are.”

The pair bicker all the way to the proper building, others of their graduating class gathering and heading inside to their classroom for what will likely be the last time. Everyone talks anxiously amongst themselves, speculating about teammates, teachers, and missions once they get cleared to start.

“Huh, I hadn’t considered what jōnin I might end up with,” Naruto muses, a finger itching his chin thoughtfully.

“All I know is mine better be decent,” Sasuke replies, taking his seat and folding his arms. The sooner they get this over with, the better.

A few rowdy minutes pass before Iruka arrives, calling for quiet and ruffling a stack of papers.

Sasuke stares at them intensely. There they are...the results sheets and team assignments. The next leg of his journey hangs in the balance: whatever luck he ends up with now could make or break it.

“All right, that’s enough, settle down. Now...when your name and team are called, please remain in your seats. You’ll all be dispersed to meet your jōnin instructors afterward, and we want things to be orderly!” Clearing his throat, Iruka starts with the first team, and Sasuke listens only for his name.

“Team seven! Uzumaki Naruto…”

He can’t help but tense. Time to see who’s stuck with the dead last…!

“Hyūga Hinata!”

In another row, a dark-haired girl tenses, face flushing pink.

“And...Uchiha Sasuke!”

...you’ve _got_ to be kidding…!

Looking around a rather forlorn Sakura, the boys give each other a glower. Naruto, it seems, is also anything but thrilled.

...but what about their third teammate?

The rest of the teams are announced, but Sasuke barely pays them any mind, too busy fuming over his rotten luck. Shackled to the knucklehead...wonderful. Their only possible saving grace is their instructor. Maybe _they_ can help even the odds.

The new sensei are showed in, assigned to their groups before heading out. But by the time the room mostly clears...team seven is sensei-less.

Iruka sighs. “Sorry you three...your new teacher is a bit...chronically late. I’ll go see about ensuring he gets here soon. Stay here, all right?” Opening the door, he steps out, looking a bit disgruntled.

That leaves the newly-formed trio behind.

Remaining in his seat, Sasuke weaves fingers, resting his chin against his hands. So...their teacher has issues with timeliness...great. Just great.

“Um...N-Naruto-kun…? What are you...doing?”

Looking up as Hinata speaks, Sasuke watches the blond carefully balance a dusty chalkboard eraser in the doorframe.

“Just delivering a little _welcome present_ to our new teacher! If he’s gonna have the gall to be late, I’m gonna make him regret it!”

Hesitating, Hinata curls a hand to her chest. “I...I don’t know if that’s a good -?”

Before she can finish the thought, footsteps sound to the door, and all three look up. A hand grasps it, tugging it open and...letting the eraser plop harmlessly (and dustily) atop a head of grey hair.

Naruto bursts out into laughter, Hinata clasping shocked hands to her mouth. Sasuke just...stares. Did...did he _really_ just fall for that…? So...he’s late, _and_ inept.

The man blinks owlishly, picking up the eraser as Hinata fumbles an apology. “S-sensei, I’m so sorry! Naruto-kun, he was just...um…”

“Hm...so this is my new team, is it? Well, right off that bat, I’d say...you’re a bunch of fools.”

Naruto deadpans, Hinata flinching at the insult. Sasuke just...stares. He still can’t believe he’s being called names by a supposedly high-ranked shinobi who fell for an _eraser_ in a _doorway_.

Nonetheless, the new team heads outside, their teacher leaning on a railing and suggesting they have a little ‘bonding’ exercise.

“Tell us about yourselves,” he suggests.

“Uh...like what?”

“Well...your name, likes and dislikes, goals...hobbies...that sort of thing.”

Naruto squints. “...how about you go first?”

“Me, huh…? Hatake Kakashi’s the name. Likes and dislikes...eh, no point in saying. Goals, I...don’t really consider. And, well...I have lots of hobbies.”

Brows wilted a bit in confusion, Hinata murmurs, “That...didn’t really t-tell us much...did it?”

“Basically just his name…”

“All right, next? You, blondie on the right.”

“Uh...Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, mostly! But having to wait for it to cook is definitely on my dislike list. For a hobby I like trying new ramen flavors, and...my goal is to someday be Hokage!”

Kakashi and Sasuke both deadpan, Hinata giving a small, encouraging smile. “...all right, how about you, little Hyūga?”

“My name is - is Hyūga Hinata. I like, um...cinnamon buns, and flowers. I dislike when people get angry, o-or yell. I like to press flowers in my spare time, a-and train. As for a goal, um…” She goes quiet for a moment, cheeks flushing a light pink. “I...I want to be worthy to stand by the side of...of someone I admire!”

A grey brow perks. “...I see. All right, you last, tough guy on the left.”

Posture still closed off, Sasuke simply replies, “Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things...and don’t like much of anything. I don’t have time for hobbies beyond training. And my goal...is to avenge my clan by killing a certain someone…”

Both Naruto and Hinata glance to him almost warily...but Kakashi only lets his eye narrow a hair.

“...well, we’ll have our first _mission_ tomorrow,” he then announces, straightening. “We’ll meet at training ground three, five am sharp...be sure to bring your gear.”

“A...mission at the training ground…?” Hinata echoes. “But...what kind of mission involves training…?”

“Well...perhaps it’s less like a mission, and more like...a test.”

“What?!” Naruto points an accusatory finger. “We just _passed_ a test!”

“A preliminary one...but this is the real deal. Only one third of the first pool of graduates will be allowed to remain as genin...the rest? Straight back to the Academy.”

The trio tense, eyes widening.

 _Back to the Academy…? No, impossible…! I can’t waste another year before getting the training I need!_ Sasuke’s fists tremble as his grip tightens. He won’t fail...he _can’t!_

“Ah, and...a word of advice. Skip breakfast, or you’ll just lose it on the training grounds. Dismissed!” With that, Kakashi flickers...and disappears.

Still sitting in shocked silence, the remaining students seem to mull over their task.

“Hngh…! Well, _I'm_ gonna pass that test!” Naruto insists, jumping to his feet. “There’s no _way_ I’ll fail! So you two better keep up!”

Jolting a bit, Hinata nods. “I’ll...I-I’ll do my best, Naruto-kun! I won’t let you down!”

“Tch...it’s _you_ we need to worry about, dead last...you’ll be eating my dust,” Sasuke scoffs.

“Whatever! I’m gonna go home and get ready...you two better be there early!” With that, the blond leaps from their perch, Hinata reaching after him only to wilt.

“...well...I guess I better go, too…” Standing, she glances to Sasuke. “I’ll, um...I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Sasuke-kun.”

“...Hyūga…”

“Um...yes?”

After a pause, he sighs. “...never mind. See you tomorrow.”

“O...okay, then. Goodbye...” Bobbing a short, polite bow, she takes her leave.

Once alone, Sasuke relaxes his posture, staring out over the village. So...a loudmouth moron, a cheeky lazybones, and a timid tagalong...this is what he’s stuck with. Well...at least the Hyūga might have potential, if only she gets over her fear. Whatever it’s rooted in. He knows almost nothing about her...maybe if they pass, he’ll have to investigate a bit. Naruto he knows all too well...and Kakashi seems the type to avoid his snooping. He even wears a mask, after all…

Sighing, he moves to his feet. Better head home...and prepare.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiiiired OTL
> 
> Just your typical "swap Hinata for Sakura in team seven" kinda thing. Was the first idea I had for the given prompt. Tbh, I've always wanted to do a whole fic dedicated to the idea, but...guh, it'd be so long to cover all of canon...or, a canon equivalent given how much one could change. Which I definitely don't have time for tonight, so here's a possible introduction scene xD
> 
> Anywho, this nerd needs to get to bed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
